ultimate_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby Santa's Music Box
Baby Santa's Music Box December 30, 2000 # Baby Santa's Music Box 2000 December 30, 2000 # Baby Santa's Music Box 2001 June 16, 2001 # Baby Santa's Music Box 2002 November 23, 2002 # Baby Santa's Music Box 2003 December 17, 2003 # Baby Santa's Music Box 2004 October 30, 2004 # Baby Santa's Music Box 2007 March 17, 2007 # Baby Santa's Music Box 2008, 10th Anniversary Edition September 8, 2008 Characters # Rudy The Reindeer # Morris The Moose # Penelope The Penguin # Peppy The Polar Bear # Violet The Mouse # Misty The Mouse # Bard The Dragon Musical Selections # Jingle Bells (Short Version) - Traditional # The Dreidel Song - Traditional # Deck the Halls - Traditional # Bring a Torch, Jeannette Isabella - France # Joy to the World - Traditional # 12 Days of Christmas (Caribbean) - Traditional # Jingle Bells (Long Version) - Traditional # Oshogatsu (The New Year) - Japan # German Dance No. 3, "Sleigh Ride" - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart # Snowbird on the Ashbank - Appalachia # We Wish You a Merry Christmas - Traditional # The Wexford Carol - John Rutter # The Nutcracker Trepak (Russian Dance) - Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky # Chinese Dance The Nutcracker - Traditional and Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky # Hanukkah, Oh Hannukah - Traditional # Silent Night - Traditional # Hallelujah Chorus - George Frideric Handel Baby Santa's Music Box Toy Chest # 3 Blocks on a String By: Aldik # Holly Jolly Rocking Santa By: Christmas Fantasy # Golden Scarlet Maple Leaf Ornament By: Christopher Radko # Season Squeakings Ornament By: Christopher Radko # Snow Gift Garland By: Christopher Radko # Snowman Holding Gifts Ornament By: Christopher Radko # Star Reflector Ornament By: Christopher Radko # United We Stand Ornament By: Christopher Radko # Cow Puppet By: Dakin # Frost Chickadee Ornament By: Department 56 # Loading the Sleigh By: Department 56 # North Pole Animated Train with Track By: Department 56 # Rockin' Rollers Santa Skier By: Department 56 # Santa with Children Snowglobe By: Department 56 # Twinkle-Brite Topiary By: Department 56 # Twinkle-Brite Tree By: Department 56 # Red White Swirl Ornament By: Direct Export # Mice in Red Box By: Folkmanis # Dancing Claus Couple By: Gemmy Industries Corporation # Dillard's Dancing Bear By: Gemmy Industries Corporation # Chris Mouse Tree Topper By: Hallmark # Wooden Rocking Horse By: Hallmark # Mistletoe Headband By: Hanover Accessories # Fuzzy Snowflake By: Hobby Lobby # Purple Paradise By: Inge-Glass USA, LLC # Santa in Airplane By: Kurt S. Adler # Spun Glass Airplane Ornament By: Kurt S. Adler # Windmill By: Kurt S. Adler # Woodsman Troll Nutcracker By: Kurt S. Adler # Rudy Reindeer by Legends and Lore # Tan Rudy Reindeer by Legends and Lore # Polar Bear by Legends and Lore # Morris Moose with Stocking by Legends and Lore # Bard the Dragon by Legends and Lore # Misty Mouse by Legends and Lore # Penguin by Legends and Lore # Red Walrus by Legends and Lore # The Rose By: Merck Family's Old World Christmas # Candy Train By: Midwest # Glass Snowflake By: Midwest # Reindeer Ornament By: Midwest # Dueling Banjo Snowmen By: Mr. Christmas # Square-O-Sel By: Mr. Christmas # The Carousel By: Mr. Christmas # Holiday Express By: New Bright # Tin Wind-up Drumming Solider By: Off the Wall Toys # Bryn Brown Bear Body Puppet By: Platte River Trading # Busy Bouncers: Yuletide Jump By: Possible Dreams # Flights of Fancy: Destination Earth By: Possible Dreams # Flights of Fancy: Santa Drops By: Possible Dreams # Mosaic Ball By: Raz Imports # Large Flat Snowflake By: Regency # ABC Blocks Ornament By: St. Nicks # Windmill By: St. Nicks # Terry Ducky By: The First Years # Reindeer Headband By: The Great Pretenders # Snowman #955109 and #955125 By: T.J. Mitchell Company # Beanie Babies: Fuzz By: Ty # Christmas Tree Ornament Holder By: Vickerman # Dinosaur Ornament By: Vickerman # Elf Ball Ornament By: Vickerman # Silver Disco Ball Ornament By: Vickerman # Red, Yellow, and Green Disco Ball Ornaments By: Vickerman # Purple Disco Ball Ornament By: Vickerman # Snowflake Crystallite By: White Eagle # Hanging Bells (Manufacturer Unknown) # Horse Sticks (Manufacturer Unknown) # Japanese Mobile (Manufacturer Unknown) # Kaliedoscope (Manufacturer Unknown) # Metal Christmas Tree with Ornaments (Manufacturer Unknown) # Penguin Cone Puppet (Manufacturer Unknown) # Poinsettia Ornament (Manufacturer Unknown) # Reindeer Ornament (Manufacturer Unknown) # Scandinavian Reindeer Ornament (Manufacturer Unknown) # Set of 8 Spun Glass Ornaments: Partridge (Manufacturer Unkown) # Snowflake Ornament (Manufacturer Unknown) # Snowman Ornament (Manufacturer Unknown) # Snowman Snowglobe (Manufacturer Unknown) # Sparkling Pom Poms (Manufacturer Unknown) # Spiral Ornament (Manufacturer Unknown) Baby Santa's Music Box Stock Footage # 84-41 # 142360237 # 351-82 # 351-93 # 351-31 # 557-64 # 354-17 # 146456483 # 354-19 Category:Videos with Warning screens Category:2000 Category:2004 Category:Videos